


(vietnamese translation) graduation

by crumcial



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumcial/pseuds/crumcial
Summary: sản phẩm dịch lại graduation của Kibounohanevui lòng không mang đi nơi khác, đã xin permission
Relationships: Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Kudos: 38





	(vietnamese translation) graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [graduation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934435) by [Kibounohane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane). 



> sản phẩm dịch lại graduation của Kibounohane  
> vui lòng không mang đi nơi khác, đã xin permission

Đôi môi mềm mại như nhung đang áp lên môi anh, kèm theo tiếng thở dốc nhẹ và một bàn tay ấm áp đang lén lút trượt vào bên dưới lớp áo sơ-mi của anh, những đầu ngón tay di chuyển như thể đang khám phá một vùng đất mới, và rõ ràng là, người kia biết mình đang làm gì.

Tsuge nín thở. Không lẽ đây chính là thiên đường ư?

Sau khi bị Minato đẩy người về phía sau, Tsuge đang nằm trên chiếc sofa quen thuộc của mình, cứng người không biết làm gì dù bên trong là cả một cánh rừng đang cháy, bởi cậu nhóc tóc vàng đang ngồi lên đùi anh, khóa người anh lại với hai bàn tay tựa nhẹ lên ngực.

Tsuge chớp mắt, nhưng bằng cách nào đó, anh cũng muốn là người chủ động, cũng muốn chạm vào người cậu nhóc, muốn ôm lấy cậu, và cảm nhận.

Minato khẽ cười khi thấy tay của Tsuge chậm rãi vươn ra và nhẹ nhàng đặt lên phần ngực của mình.

Cậu cúi người, đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên xương quai xanh của Tsuge.

“Anh có thể chạm vào em,” Minato khích lệ, “Em tò mò không biết anh thích gì đấy,” sự nghiêm túc trong cách tiếp cận của Tsuge khiến cho cậu thích thú. Tsuge, mặt khác, một cách cẩn thận, bắt chước những gì Minato đã làm ít phút trước, kéo hở phần áo của Minato lên một chút, cảm nhận sự ấm áp mà làn da của cậu bên dưới đầu ngón tay.

/Mình thích anh ấy chạm mình như thế… Chúa ơi/

Minato phát ra một tiếng rên nhỏ, và Tsuge ngay lập tức bị mê hoặc. Việc đọc được ý nghĩ của cậu khiến cho Tsuge có thể có được những gợi ý về việc Minato thích như thế nào, nhưng anh không biết liệu anh có thể đáp ứng cậu được hay không. Tay của Tsuge không ngừng luồn lên sâu hơn trong khi đó Minato đang chiếm dụng phần đùi của Tsuge, tay của cậu bắt đầu hành trình khám phá.

“Anh cần phải cởi cái này ra đó,” Minato khúc khích bởi chiếc áo cổ lọ mà anh thường xuyên mặc, kéo nó lên với một nụ cười nhỏ.

Tsuge gật đầu và cả hai bắt đầu tránh ra một chút để Tsuge có thể cởi áo, trong lúc đó Minato cũng đã cởi chiếc áo thun của cậu.

Minato nằm dài lên người Tsuge và bắt đầu di chuyển phần hông của cậu, khiến Tsuge không kiềm chế được mà nhẹ rên một tiếng. Minato cười khẩy.

“Anh thích như vậy hả?” Minato hỏi một cách ngây thơ, tuy nhiên lại chuyển hông nhiều hơn nữa, nhẹ nhàng lên xuống trên phần dưới của Tsuge.

Tsuge không trả lời mà chỉ gật nhẹ đầu, kéo Minato về phía mình để có thể hôn cậu ấy.

Tsuge là một nhà văn nên đương nhiên lối suy nghĩ của anh vô cùng thực tế và hợp lý. Thế cho nên, về mặt lý thuyết thì anh biết là cả hai bọn họ sẽ làm gì tiếp theo, cơ mà lý thuyết với thực hành không giống nhau. Tsuge là kiểu người phải nhìn hướng dẫn sử dụng thì mới có thể nhớ được cách thực hành, nhưng cái tên tội phạm tình yêu với mái tóc vàng trên người anh thì không có đi kèm hướng dẫn sử dụng.

Tay của Tsuge tiếp tục di chuyển trên từng thước da, tận hưởng và cảm nhận từng tế bào da, từng búi cơ trên người Minato. Cách mà ngực của Minato nhẹ giật làm cho Tsuge cảm tưởng như mình là người chiến thắng, vì đã chạm vào đúng nơi mà cậu thích.

Minato rên nhẹ giữa những cái hôn, cảm nhận được Tsuge nhỏ đang cương cứng bên dưới lớp quần dày, ấm nóng và điều duy nhất cậu muốn làm là trêu đùa với Tsuge nhỏ nhiều hơn nữa, mạnh hơn nữa, và đương nhiên, Minato đã làm thế, nhiều và mạnh đến mức Tsuge phải ngừng hôn cậu và rên rỉ, đưa đầu về sau và Minato không bỏ lỡ cơ hội cúi người xuống, mút lấy làn da trắng.

Không giống như Tsuge, Minato là kiểu người sẽ hành động theo bản năng, và nếu cậu cảm thấy cái gì đó tốt, cậu sẽ không ngần ngại mà tiến tới. Khi cơ thể của Tsuge phản ứng với cậu, khi Tsuge mở lòng hơn với cậu, cậu chỉ tiến lên mà không nghĩ quá nhiều. Cơ thể của Tsuge đã nói lên tất cả, dù anh có hơi chút căng thẳng, anh sẵn sàng để cho Minato dẫn dắt chuyện trên giường.

Đầu óc của Tsuge lúc này loạn vô cực. Anh còn chẳng biết đâu là trên đâu là dưới, anh chỉ biết mình không muốn phải dừng lại quá sớm.

Rõ ràng một điều rằng, chỉ mới là khởi đầu mà thôi.

Minato trải dài những nụ hôn của mình lên cơ thể Tsuge trong khi Tsuge vẫn còn đắm chìm trong cảm giác sung sướng của da chạm da. Đôi môi đỏ mọng màu anh đào để lại dấu vết trên thân mình Tsuge, rồi rẽ trái, đổi sự chú ý vào đầu ngực Tsuge, tay còn lại trêu đùa đầu ngực còn lại với ngón trỏ và ngón cái.

“Minato à…” Tsuge thở hổn hển, và Minato mỉm cười, cậu hôn càng lúc càng xuống dưới, dừng lại khi gặp đai quần Tsuge.

“Em có thể không?” Minato hỏi một cách ngọt ngào và Tsuge run rẩy đồng ý, hít thật sâu ngay khi tay của Minato trượt xuống và kéo khóa quần.

Tsuge nhắm hờ mắt. Quá tuyệt vời. Anh cảm thấy quá tuyệt vời, niềm vui lấp đầy cơ thể anh khi suy nghĩ Minato cũng thích anh hiện ra. Anh vô cùng tự hào về bản thân vì đã bày tỏ với Minato.

Suy nghĩ của anh bị gián đoạn bởi cảm giác ấm áp bao lấy phần thịt nóng hổi của mình. Tsuge mở mắt và Minato đang nhìn anh chằm chằm, miệng của cậu đang ngậm lấy phần đầu của nó.

/Mình muốn thấy anh ấy điên lên vì mình…/

Cậu nhóc trẻ tuổi chắc không còn lạ gì nữa, cậu nghiêng đầu và nhấp nhô lên xuống một cách chậm rãi, sau đó lại cho vào sâu hơn, nhẹ nhàng đẩy vào nhiều hơn. Minato sử dụng lưỡi của mình để làm cho Tsuge cảm thấy dễ chịu. Tsuge phát ra những tiếng động mà anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình có thể, những tiếng ồn mà Minato tạo ra càng làm cho không khí bên trong căn phòng thêm phần dâm đãng. Minato ấn nhẹ lưỡi vào phần giữa khúc thị và nhếch mép trước tiếng rên trầm thấp từ Tsuge.

Minato mỉm cười và rời khỏi khúc thịt của Tsuge trước khi Tsuge tới.

“Anh Tsuge,” cậu thì thầm, dựa vào gần vừa đủ để đôi môi cậu có thể chạm vào vành tai Tsuge.

“Em muốn là người cùng anh khi anh tốt nghiệp.”

Tsuge gật đầu, khó thở. Anh cố chống đỡ cho nửa phần trên của mình bằng hai khuỷu tay, “Anh nên bắt đầu từ đâu?”

Minato khúc khích trước ngôn từ quá nghiêm túc của Tsuge. Đương nhiên đó cũng là một lý do mà Minato thích Tsuge.

Tsuge luôn làm mọi thứ một cách nghiêm túc và cẩn thận, Minato luôn cảm thấy mình được tôn trọng. Minato tự hỏi liệu sẽ thế nào nếu người đàn ông này kích thích cậu bằng đôi môi đó, sẽ thế nào nếu cậu dạy người đàn ông này làm thế nào để khiến cậu cảm thấy sung sướng. Minato thích suy nghĩ của mình, nhưng không phải tối nay.

“Lần này, anh có thể cởi đồ cho em,” Minato ngọt ngào nói rồi ngồi thẳng người dậy.

Tsuge gật đầu. Anh tháo kính và đặt chúng lên bàn, sau đó ngồi dậy và nhìn thẳng vào cậu nhóc trước mặt.

Minato đã cắn môi dưới của cậu trong vô thức khi thấy Tsuge tháo kính. Cậu luôn nghĩ Tsuge trông khá dễ thương nhưng bây giờ, Tsuge trông quyến rũ đến lạ, đặc biệt là cái hành động tháo kính đó.

Minato lùi về sau một chút dù sự quyến rũ của Tsuge lúc này chỉ làm cho Minato muốn nhào lên người anh liền, ngay và lập tức. Nhưng đây là lần đầu của Tsuge, cũng là đêm đầu tiên của họ. Minato còn rất nhiều cơ hội để làm điều đó.

Trước khi suy nghĩ của Minato có thể đi chơi quá xa, cậu quyết định sẽ tập trung vào người trước mắt.

Trước mặt cậu là một người đàn ông đang khao khát cậu, một người đàn ông đang hứng tình, và người đàn ông này không biết phải làm gì tiếp theo, những đầu ngón tay run rẩy vươn ra chạm vào vòng eo của Minato, và cậu giúp Tsuge bằng cách đứng dậy và tự cởi quần của mình, chỉ còn lại chiếc quần cọc.

“Anh cũng cởi đi,” Minato nói và Tsuge nghe theo, kéo chiếc quần tây đen nhám xuống.

“Anh Tsuge,” Minato cười, nắm lấy tay Tsuge, “Anh dễ thương thật đó… anh có muốn chạm vào em không?”

“C-có…” Tsuge lắp bắp, cảm nhận được Minato đang lôi kéo tay của cả hai người họ xuống cho tới khi…

Tsuge cảm thấy anh không còn mấy sức lực nữa, anh cứ ngỡ mình đang lơ lửng giữa không trung, và nhiệt độ giữa hai người mỗi lúc một tăng, bức bối.

Một tay của Minato đang chạm vào phần thịt của Tsuge, dùng cả lòng bàn tay để cảm nhận phần nóng hổi của anh, tay còn lại giữ lấy tay Tsuge và cho vào bên trong quần cậu.

Tsuge nhắm chặt mắt và tập trung hôn cậu trai nhỏ hơn. Anh hy vọng mình sẽ không làm mọi chuyện tệ đi, nơi đó của Minato nhẹ co giật sau khi anh vừa chạm vào, cảm nhận được phản ứng thích thú của Minato, anh nhẹ nhàng vuốt nó lên xuống.

Cách mà Minato rên rỉ giữa những cái hôn và cậu càng lúc càng hôn anh mạnh hơn, khiến nụ hôn trở nên phóng đãng hơn. Tsuge biết rằng mình cũng không tệ lắm. Dần có nhiều tự tin hơn, Tsuge cố gắng làm tốt phần của mình, áp dụng mọi kiến thức mà anh có được từ sách vở, anh ấn nhẹ ngón cái lên đầu của Minato nhỏ, xoay nhẹ cổ tay mát-xa cho nó.

“Anh Tsuge!” Minato rên lớn, kết thúc nụ hôn với âm thanh tục tĩu, vùi đầu vào cổ Tsuge.

“Như vậy có được không?” Tsuge hỏi, và Minato nhìn anh với đôi mắt đờ đẫn.

“Tuyệt lắm, thật sự tuyệt lắm… đừng ngừng lại.”

Tsuge hiểu được điều đó. Việc Tsuge vừa làm khiến cho Minato cảm thấy sung sướng và Tsuge chẳng mong gì hơn thế. Chỉ mong Minato có thể sung sướng. Anh cảm giác được tay của Minato đang tăng tốc lên xuống phần thịt của anh, anh nhận ra rằng anh đang khỏa thân hoàn toàn còn Minato thì vẫn mặc cái quần cọc kia.

“Cởi cái này đi nhỉ?” Tsuge hỏi, Minato dừng lại vài giây và nhìn anh cười.

“Thật ra… Em thích thế này hơn… Em thấy thế thú vị hơn… Nếu không thì em đã không còn gì trên người từ nãy rồi.” Minato thừa nhận, chậm rãi liếm môi dưới của mình, “Anh không phiền chứ?”

Tsuge lắc đầu. Cảm giác khiến ai đó sung sướng thật sự quá tuyệt vời.

“Nhưng dù sao thì em cũng phải sớm cởi nó ra thôi,” Minato nói tiếp, từ từ rời tay khỏi phần thịt cương cứng của Tsuge.

“Anh muốn thấy nó mà, đúng không?”

Tsuge đỏ mặt, Minato nhếch mép. Đương nhiên là anh tò mò rồi.

“Anh ngồi xuống đi,” Minato nói, vừa đẩy nhẹ Tsuge ngồi xuống ghế sofa, sau đó cúi người và lột bỏ lớp vải cuối cùng trên người cậu.

Tsuge ngắm nhìn cơ thể của Minato. Nhỏ nhắn, mảnh khảnh và làn da trắng toát, mềm mịn. Em ấy thật sự đẹp không nói nên lời.

Minato cười khẽ, “Anh thích chứ?”

Tsuge đưa tay ra, nhẹ vuốt phần hông của Minato với tất cả sự nâng niu.

Minato quan sát ánh mắt Tsuge dưới ánh đèn vàng leo lắt, hoàn toàn bị thu hút bởi sự dịu dàng và chân thành của anh.

Đã lâu lắm rồi không ai nhìn cậu với ánh mắt như vậy, ánh mắt đầy trân quý như thể đang chuẩn bị khui món quà Giáng Sinh yêu thích mà họ đã mong mỏi từ lâu.

Cậu vươn người và ngồi trượt lên đùi Tsuge mà không nói lời nào.

Xúc cảm trần trụi khi Minato ngồi lên người anh khiến Tsuge chết điếng một vài giây, nhưng nó chóng biến mất sau khi Minato bắt đầu di chuyển, nhẹ nhàng và chậm rãi đong đưa phần hông của cậu, di chuyển cẩn thận đến mức Tsuge có thể cảm nhận được từng thước da mềm mại đang áp lên người anh.

/Được ở cùng anh lúc này, chết tiệt, mình thật sự hạnh phúc… Mình muốn nhiều hơn nữa/

Minato rên, khúc thịt cứng của Tsuge đè lên phần của cậu làm cho cậu như đang ở trên thiên đường, và cậu muốn nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn nữa.

Tsuge đặt tay lên hông Minato và cuốn theo nhịp độ của cậu, Tsuge không biết từ khi nào mà anh bắt đầu nâng hông của mình lên xuống nhiệt tình như vậy.

“Anh thấy sao?” Minato hỏi, đưa nhẹ hông về phía trước và phía sau. Phần đầu của Tsuge nhỏ rỉ ra một ít ‘sữa đặc’, dính vãi lên bụng anh và Minato.

“Tuyệt,” Tsuge nói.

“Em muốn hơn nữa, nhưng em phải lấy cái này đã,” Minato nói trước khi rời khỏi đùi của Tsuge.

Tsuge chớp mắt, rồi chợt nhớ ra có gì đó thiếu thiếu. Có vẻ như Minato luôn mang nó theo cậu, và đương nhiên, với tình hình tối nay, ở nhà anh thì nó cũng có tác dụng rồi.

Minato đặt chai bôi trơn và bao cao su lên bàn rồi cúi người hôn Tsuge.

Xúc cảm Minato đem lại rất thú vị, vừa ấm áp vừa nóng, mang lại cho anh sự phấn khích mà anh chưa từng có. Tsuge chôn đầu giữa phần cổ và xương quai xanh của Minato, mút nhẹ, khiến cậu nhóc nhỏ tuổi hơn co người.

“Hngh anh Tsuge… ưm… như vậy… tuyệt lắm…”

“Anh… Anh nghĩ là anh muốn nhiều hơn ở em.” Tsuge thì thầm, Minato gật đầu.

Minato rướn người về sau và lấy chai bôi trơn, mở ra và lấy một ít dung dịch, thoa đều lên ngón tay cậu.

Tsuge cũng muốn làm như thế nhưng Minato chỉ cười và lắc đầu.

“Lần sau nhé,” cậu thì thầm, “riêng hôm nay, em muốn chỉ cho anh biết nên làm thế nào và em thích thế nào.”

Tsuge đồng ý và ngả người về sau, giữ lấy Minato – người đang rướn tay về sau, mắt nhắm nghiền, bộ dạng tập trung. Em ấy trông rất đẹp, như một bông hoa đang nở rộ, Tsuge mãi ngắm nhìn cho đến khi Minato rên rỉ, ánh mắt của anh dời xuống những ngón tay của Minato.

Cũng khá lâu từ lần cuối Minato làm chuyện này, nhưng cậu biết rõ cậu thích gì thế nên cậu nhấn trước một ngón tay vào, cảm nhận được ánh mắt nóng bỏng mà Tsuge trao, cậu càng cảm thấy kích thích hơn nữa. Cậu đã bày ra một màn trình diễn quá đỗi thu hút và lúc này đây, cậu chìm đắm trong nó, cho thêm một ngón tay vào nữa, Minato bắt đầu di chuyển theo nhịp độ nhất định.

Cơn đau ập tới và mỗi giây trôi qua, cậu biết cơ thể mình đang khao khát có được Tsuge.

Ánh nhìn ham muốn của Minato dành cho phần thịt của Tsuge thông báo cho Tsuge biết rằng cậu đang muốn được thỏa mãn, hơi thở Tsuge dồn dập hơn và anh chỉ muốn có được cậu.

Anh muốn làm thật chậm để cậu không bị tổn thương, nhưng anh ngạc nhiên khi Minato chủ động dẫn anh đến với ‘nơi đó’ của cậu, cậu giữ phần thịt của Tsuge, cho vào trong cơ nó sau khi rút ngón tay của mình ra, Minato co giật khi Tsuge tiến vào sau hơn.

Tsuge trở nên hoảng hốt. Anh không ngờ bên trong lại chật chội như thế, nóng bỏng như thế. Anh nghiến răng, không muốn quá vội vã rồi làm đau cậu, và xuất quá sớm trong khi mọi thứ chỉ mới bắt đầu.

Phần thịt của Tsuge còn chưa vào được một nửa, Tsuge đã phải kiềm chế tiếng rên rỉ của mình bởi dục vọng của anh đang áp chế. Tsuge thật sự muốn ‘làm’ Minato đến khi cậu ngất xỉu thì thôi.

“Ôi trời,” Tsuge lắp bắp, Minato xuống sâu hơn và rên rỉ, đặt tay lên ngực Tsuge.

“Hmm… Anh Tsuge, tuyệt lắm…” Minato rên to, dựa vào Tsuge và hôn anh.

“Em muốn anh,” Minato thở hổn hển, nhẹ nhàng nhổm người lên rồi lại ngồi xuống.

Tsuge than nhẹ, cảm giác ấm nóng từ bên trong của Minato, đôi bàn tay đang đặt lên ngực anh. Tsuge chưa từng trải qua cảm giác này, cảm giác như hòa làm một với ai đó, và anh ngỡ bên trong anh đang cháy rụi.

Minato nhún theo một nhịp độ nhất định, Minato dùng lực khi ngồi xuống để cậu có thể cảm nhận phần thịt của Tsuge đang xé toạc nơi đó của cậu. Minato không biết liệu Tsuge có đang thích điều mà cậu làm hay không, Tsuge trông hạnh phúc vô cùng, nhìn Minato với đôi mắt mở to.

“Anh di chuyển hông đi,” Minato nói nhỏ, “Em muốn anh khuấy động nơi đó của em.”

Tsuge giữ chặt phần hông của Minato. Giờ là lúc Tsuge phải làm cho Minato sung sướng, và Tsuge muốn làm tốt chuyện đó. Anh thử nhẹ nẩy người lên một chút, rồi di chuyển lên tục, vào sâu bên trong Minato, khiến cậu oằn người lên anh.

“Ừm… Tốt lắm… mạnh hơn một chút… tốt lắm,” Hơi thở ấm nóng của Minato phà vào cổ Tsuge, ngọt ngào và mời gọi.

Cũng là lúc mà Tsuge mất hết lý trí. Anh bắt đầu nẩy hông mạnh hơn và nhanh hơn, ra vào liên tục nơi đó của Minato.

Minato rên khóc, và Tsuge không biết liệu anh đã làm sai điều gì.

“Ở đó… Ôi trời… Chết tiệt… sướng quá…” Minato rên, di chuyển phần hông của cậu và ấn nó xuống một cách tuyệt vọng, cầu mong Tsuge lại chạm vào điểm G lần nữa.

Và Tsuge nhớ ra mình từng đọc sách về cơ thể đàn ông, anh bày ra bộ mặt tập trung và cố tìm nơi đó một lần nữa, nơi mà khi anh chạm vào, Minato phải rên rỉ và cầu xin anh.

Phần thịt của Tsuge cương cứng bên trong cơ thể Minato, và Tsuge nhanh chóng tìm ra điểm G một lần nữa, anh đẩy mạnh vào đúng nơi đó.

Âm thanh dâm dục liên tục được phát ra, những tiếng thở nặng nề kết hợp với tiếng rên khi Minato cuỡi anh và Tsuge thúc vào mạnh hơn nữa.

“Anh Tsuge,” cậu thở gấp, “Em gần tới… gần tới rồi… Anh xuất vào bên trong đi…”

Tsuge rên, anh thúc nhanh hơn và mạnh hơn. Anh không biết là mình sẽ chịu đựng được bao lâu, xúc cảm bao quanh phần thịt của anh quá tuyệt vời cùng với tiếng rên của Minato ngay bên tai anh khiến cho mọi thứ cứ như thiên đường.

“Minato…” anh rên rỉ, “Anh sắp…”

“Ra đi... nhanh nào… làm em mạnh vào đi… xuất vào bên trong em đi,” Minato nói phóng đãng, tiếng rên rỉ thở dốc của Minato không thể dừng lại bởi Tsuge liên tục thúc vào bên trong cậu, dường như cả hai đang hòa làm một trong chốc lát.

Minato ôm chặt lấy anh và run rẩy, vươn tay tự xử phần của mình rồi cậu phát ra tiếng rên rỉ và Tsuge cuối cùng cũng xuất ra. Minato thở phào rồi rời ra khỏi phần thịt của Tsuge, cậu ngã ra ghế, thở dốc và mất cần bằng một chút, cậu cố chống đỡ nhưng Tsuge đã sớm ôm cậu vào lòng. 

“Anh không biết nói gì nữa.” Tsuge nói, tận hưởng cái ôm của anh và Minato. Được Tsuge ôm như thế này là thật đáng yêu, Minato thích Tsuge rất nhiều. Minato gầm nhẹ và lui vào người Tsuge.

Tsuge kéo Minato vào một cái ôm chặt hơn, thở nhẹ đều.

“Ôm em thêm chút nữa đi,” Minano nói và Tsuge hôn nhẹ lên bờ vai cậu.

Tsuge không biết đêm đó mình thiếp đi lúc nào, anh chỉ biết đêm đó mình không cô đơn.


End file.
